mayoinekooverrunfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1
is the first episode of Mayoi Neko Overrun! Synopsis The episode begins with Takumi waking up after having a dream about a Fumino as a child. When he wakes up his face is up Fumino's skirt where he can see her White and Blue striped Panties. After being beaten up for it Takumi gets ready for school while Fumino waits outside and uses her cellphone after telling him she's not waiting. While on their way to school, Takumi's friend Ieyasu meets up with them and gets punched in the face by Fumino for annoying her. Afterwards Takumi's other friend Daigorō Kōya. Takumi ends up telling them that he saw Fumino's panties and told them they are blue and white stripes. Ieyasu starts making remarks that annoy Fumino even more causing her to create a hole in the side of a street light. While contuining Fumino stops to look at a dumpster and finds a purple ear sticking out from inside that quickly moves away. At School, Fumino and Kanae Naruko are seen getting lunch and decide to eat it in the classroom. In the classroom Ieyasu is telling Takumi that he hasn't had much sleep himself because he is watching late night anime. The superintendents granddaughter Chise Umenomori then comes into the classroom in a swimsuit and has her two servants Satō and Suzuki put a curtain over her body and change her inside of it. While she is being changed she tells Takumi that she wants him to cosplay as Kaiser from the anime Grand Braver for Natsucomi and she wants Fumino to cosplay as Sayaka. Fumino then gets mad at her and throws the magazine showing Sayaka's picture in Chise's face saying that she will not be ordered by her and that the costumes are to revealing. After one of Chise's servants finishes getting the bathing suit off of Chise, the curtain accidently falls revealing her naked body to the entire classroom. Once Chise was in her school uniform, Takumi told her that she might be taking it too far by having people cosplay. After school, Chise is riding in her limo home with Satō and Suzuki when she spots a strange girl with purple hair. After Fumino is done talking with Kanae she then meets a little kid who grabs onto her leg and says that a crazy guy is after him. Fumino see's his shadow and kicks him right in the head which turns out to be Ieyasu. Back at the cake shop it turned out that the little kid saw a cat the size of Fumino ate the cake was was missing. The guys did not believe him but Fumino decided to go with the kid and search for the cat. Over at Chise's mansion the purple haired girl was brought to a wardrobe where she had the girl try on cosplay outfits. Back at the cake shop Takumi and the other guys decided to remake the cake. Since the eggs were missing, Ieyasu was sent to go pick some eggs up. Chise later finds out that the purple haired girl had left and now tries to find her at the Cake Shop. At the cake shop she hid and listened to Takumi and Koya's conversation for awhile. When she finally comes out of hiding she tells them that she is their to help and has her servants bring out a hen that they have lay an egg which quickly hatches into a chick. Not having any luck finding the Cat, Fumino and the little kid finally find her downtown getting off of a bus. They search downtown where they found Ieyasu and finally see the cat girl running through a crowd of people. Seeing her, Ieyasu believes that she is the anime character Maid Ninja Kouga-chan because of her appearance. Chise and the others arrive as well but Fumino is forced to give up chasing her to save the chick that hatched from getting run over by a truck. In the meantime the Little Kid confesses to Takumi and Koya that he was the one that ate the cake but the cat lady was involved. Afterwards Ieyasu tells Fumino that he saw her stripped panties and that they don't look good on 3-D women causing her to get angry and kick him in the face again. Takumi and Fumino then go back to the cake shop to finish remaking the cake so the people who ordered it will have it on time. The next morning the little kid returns and gives Fumino and back with a roll in it and a note telling her thank you. Takumi's adopted sister Otome finally comes back home after solving a problem somewhere in the world. As a souvenir she brought home another stray cat which ends up being the same girl they chased the night before. Gallery youngfumino.png fuminopanties1.png takumiwakeupskirt.jpg fuminotexting.png fuminopunchingieyasu.png damagedpole.jpg otomesavingieyasu.png nozomidumpster.png fuminodumpster.png schoolcafeteria.png chiseswimsuit.jpg chisedrying.png fuminomadatanime.jpg grandbraver.jpg sayaka.jpg chisecurtainfall.jpg chiseaskingtoshake.jpg takumishakingchise.jpg chiselimoride.jpg otomecatcake.jpg fuminokickingieyasu.jpg Ieyasuinjured.png kidatcakeshop.png chiseopeningfornozomi.png nozomistripping.jpg episode1eyecatch1.png episode1eyecatch2.png fuminowithkidnight.png fuminodumpster2.png henlayingegg.png chick.jpg fuminosleepingatbus.png maidninjakougachan.jpg youngtakumiandfumino.jpg fuminopanties2.jpg takumifuminocakebaking.jpg fuminochildgift.jpg External links * http://www.patisserie-straycats.com/story/01/ Official page es:Episodio_1 Category:Episodes